South Africa (Sarah)
Info South Africa, or better known as Sarah is the female representative of the country South Africa and she appears in the Axis Powers Hetalia series. Appearance She is a young girl with a fair face and pale skin. She has crystal blue eyes and long blonde hair with dark blue glasses. Her long blonde bangs cover her fight side if her face and she has long plaited hair that goes to her waist. Her outfit was more causal than other countries; She wore a dark green shirt with the South African flag on it and pale blue jeans with black boots and a matching jacket. She has her spear, Kamibeuredo, meaning divine blade is Japanese, strapped onto her back. Being found by China Sarah or South Africa is the female representative of the country South Africa. She was found in her home country as a chibi, but she was the only person there, other than a few animals, until one day the Country China had found her. He was looking for his sister, he had received a letter from an unknown writer telling him his sister was the country South Africa and gave him directions to where she was. China, excited to discover he had a sister went off to look for her. He arrived and found her, she was upset and lonely being the only one there. China greeted himself, saying he was China, where the sun rises. Sarah simply said she was South Africa, where the sun never rose nor set, but merely stayed in the sky forever. China smiled at this and said he came a long way looking for her. Sarah was confused as to why he wanted to see her, since she was a small country. China explained about why he came there and how they were sibling, due to the same bloodline. Sarah was confused but she smiled knowing she wasn't alone anymore. China offered to raise her and take her back to his home. Sarah was nervous at first but she decided to accept. She quickly got her weapon, a large spear she named Kamibeuredo that she struggled to barely even lift the weapon. China tried to help her seeing that she was struggling. He picked her up and her spear and helped her onto his ship. Sarah was shocked but she was happy to have an older brother to take care of her. Years later Sarah had been taught by China mainly some kung fu to defend herself and tips on becoming a good country. Sarah had mastered her spear but she still uses it and she discovers it was a magical spea that will transform into anything she wants. Sarah said she won't use its magic but she will use it in great danger, she only uses her spear for fighting and the newest thing she did discover, it can fly her as well. Her self defence was astounding and China had also taught her how to cook and draw and read, bus Sarah already knew how to read and draw and she has countless art works of the Savannah grasslands and animals. She also has a Leafwhistle with her but she only plays it when she's either, bored or tired but can;t fall asleep. Meeting Tayuya When Sarah went to the meeting, she met a country named Tayuya Kirkland or Uruguay. Sarah became good friends with her and discovered she was England's sister. She sided with the Allies along with Tayuya until they both realized the were in love with two members from the Axis. Personality At first she is a shy girl and will hide behind her brother at first and will barely speak. Once she got use to meeting the other countries she became more and more friendly.She got to meet all of the countries but she still remains mostly silent. She is also very intelligent as she likes to find out more about different countries's cultures and different foods. She is quite quick tempered, like her brother, when America asked her to do something, Sarah got angry and refused thinking he's want her to boss her around because she was a small country. She is also very stubborn and self assured, claiming she's better than the other countries, when she actually knows they have greater power than her. She is mainly sweet and kind but is still quick tempered showing she is soft on the outside but hard on the inside, but Sarah is also afraid of a few things showing she may be soft on the inside too.She is a tomboy and refuses to wear a dress or skirt or anything she finds 'girlish'. She did have to wear a maid's dress at the April fools episode and she was too shy to even speak properly and she kept stuttering. She is also good with animals and loves spending time with them, being that she lived with animals for nearly half of her life.She likes to take care of China's pet panda, Panda, and will take care of him if China ever leaves the house for a while. Relationships She is friendly with most of the Countries and tries to interact with most of them and learn more about them. America She is quite friendly with America and they seem to be on good terms. In the beginning America was friendly with her and encouraged her to be one of the best countries in the world. Sarah does get annoyed as he asks Sarah to do lots of errands for her, making her lose her temper after having enough and thrashing about, like what China did when America asked China to do something for him. Other than that America and Sarah agree with one another and also they both get scared very easily over the same things. England She is slightly annoyed by England, and she hates his cooking and even offered to teach him, but he refuses and offers his food instead. When Sarah first tried his food she was horrified and she yelled in a rather rude and angry tone "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever eaten in my life!! I'd rather starve then eat that stuff!!!" England felt hurt and keeps trying to impress her and he hopefully will impress her. Other than that they seem to get along most of the time and may agree on the same points and terms. France Sarah is loved by France, who keeps offering her to go out with him, she refuses before she punches him away. France and Sarah are shown to be friends,but France keeps on flirting with her. One time he flirted with her, but China heard him and got extremely angry and kicked him away, which sent him flying off. Sarah and France since then, are shown to be friends, but she still is nervous of him, thinking he could flirt with her again at any moment. Russia Sarah is in fact terrified of Russia. When they first met Sarah was kind to Russia, Russia was also kind and he started to want her to 'Become one with Russia'. Russia asked her the question, making Sarah confused as to what he meant by that. When she saw him stalking her brother, she confronted him and asked why he was doing that. Russia stated that he wanted China to 'Become one with Mother Russia'. Sarah got confused until she realized what he meant and yelled at him stating he's scaring her older brother and should stop it now. Russia smiled and said he would never stop and he offered Sarah to become "One with Russia." while also holding out a small ring. Sarah blushed and calmly stated she didn't want to. Russia smiled sweetly before taking out his metal pipe and threatening her to join him or she'll die. Sarah got really scared and ran away. Since then she's been terrified of him. China Being her older brother, she has a pure brotherly love for him and often gets protected by him if she's ever in danger. She cares deeply for him and will always go to him if she needs help with anything. She admires her brother and wants to be like him, stating she'll be one of the biggest and best countries ever, but sadly, she knows a lot of countries don't know her. Its also shown China gave Sarah a stuffed Panda on her first birthday with him and she says she still has it and she takes it around with her, but hides it in her jacket pocket so the others won;t find out. She often refers to China as "Big brother China" "Big brother Yao" "China Aniki" or even "China nii chan" Tayuya When first meeting Tayuya, she enjoyed making a new friend and even though they don't agree on everything they are still good friends. They both have older brothers who are on the same side and the girls acknowledge each other in skill and defence. They have a lot in common, they both have older brothers, they play instruments (Tayuya plays the wooden flute) and they carry large weapons "Tayuya her sword, Excaliber). They may be opposites they are close friends. Canada Sarah never noticed Canada until later in the series. She felt a presence when she left her stuff in the meeting room and discovered Canada still sitting. She introduced herself to him. He was shocked she noticed him but happy to have made a new friend. Sarah and Canada do talk if she ever sees him ad the two are seemingly good friends but don't interact that much unless they get the chance to talk. Italy Sarah seems to like Italy, but in a friendly way. She thinks of him as adorable, but she knows he's a huge coward. She giggled at Italy's yell of "PASTA!!!!" During the meeting and she found his attitude funny and cute. She wants to help Italy be a good country, but when she finds out Italy's her enemy she states "Of course he would go that way....". She never wanted to hurt him, but she does understand he is her enemy. Italy is shown to like Sarah and even asked her if she ever had tried pasta. She never had and when she did try it she enjoyed it making Italy state they were friends now. Germany Sarah admires Germany, but is also afraid of him, she's afraid of Nazi's and she thinks Germany is the spitting image of one and so she's frightened to stand up to him. She has tried many ways to deceive Germany, but she always cowers away from him and tries to hide from him. When she found out Tayuya had a crush on him she was shocked but she knew nothing could stop her love for him so she promised she wouldn't tell anyone. Japan She admires Japan and has a huge crush on him. Not only did she agree with his agreement at the meeting but she would never harm him. When she found out He had hurt China she was merely upset thinking China hated him. But she still loved him despite his actions. When they went after the Axis. Sarah was called to attack Japan, she charged at him from above but got scared and crashed into him. She got embarrassed and hid away. Japan didn't even flinch, which could be a sign that he may Have feelings for her. Prussia Sarah hates Prussia, more than anything. She reveals she sates countries that brag about only themselves. She thinks Prussia has a crush on her (Which he does) and she knows he has a crush in Tayuya too, thinking of him as a Womanizer. She will argue with any statement he makes and any answer and will occasionally hit him over the head with her spear if angered enough, other then that they don't get in good terms with each other and rarely speak to each other, let alone agree. Romano Sarah is annoyed by Romano, when Italy first introduced him to her she tried to be friendly, but Romano stated her as a dumb blonde and a hopeless country. She got mad and threatened to kill him, but Italy stopped her and explained he was usually like that and he wasn't friendly most of the time. Sarah hearing this, understood immediately and keeps trying to be nice to him although he is never nice back to her. Romano actually likes her, but not in the lover way, he wants to be friends but his attitude takes over and he hides it by anger and a hate towards her. Seychelles Sarah had met Seychelles when she was flying in her spear back to China. she was visiting her country to check on things and she had landed upon the country. Sarah claimed the island as hers, seeing nobody there, until Seychelles appeared and laughed, finding her amusing. Sarah blushed and apologized wheh she found out it was her country. The two being African countries get on well and love to spend time with each other. Sarah often visits Seychelles and comes back with souvenirs, like shells and bottles of seawater and sand. Cuba Sarah rivals Cuba in a brotherly way. When she first met him, she was happy, seeing another country, but instead he wasn't kind to her, he didn't think she looked like an African country due to her pale skin and fair looks and called her a worthless country. Sarah was hurt and she cried sadly, only to be comforted by China and Seychelles. Soon she began to rival Cuba and they both competed to be better countries. When they both got tired of trying to beat each other, she called for a truce and wished to be friends with him. Cuba was shocked until he realized she was a kind and sweet girl and apologized for being rude. Sarah and Cuba are good friends and they still rival each other. Lichtenstein Sarah had met Lichtenstein early in the series. She was visiting other countries when she bumped into Switzerland and Lichtenstein. Switzerland introduced both of them to each other, Sarah commented on how nice she looked with her ribbon making Lichtenstein smile. They met again a few episodes later and both talked about their countries. When Sarah heard she had cut her hair to look like her brother, she smiled and commented on how deeply she cares for him, just like how she cares for her brother. The two are good friends and enjoy each others companies. Switzerland She met Switzerland during a meeting and the two are good friends. He knows about her crush on Japan and keeps teasing her to ask him out. He even asked Japan if he would ever go out with her, making Sarah blush as she heard this. The two do have different ideas on other things but they are friends and Sarah is sometimes seem chatting to him. She will go to him if she needs help for getting closer to Japan. Belarus Sarah is afraid of Belarus. Due to the fact she asked both Sarah and China if they were related. The siblings both nodded and stated they were related by bloodline. Belarus asked if they loved each other, which the two, thinking she meant a sibling love, again agreed. Belarus stated they should get married if they love each other. Sarah went crimson and China also became extremely shocked. Belarus even offered to get them Marriage forms, until they stated they can't get married, they both didn't feel that way and they didn't border each other. Belarus understood but asked is she could be invited making the siblings sweatdrop and they didn't know how to reply. Other than that, Belarus and Sarah have a distant relationship and both have older brothers on the Allies. When Sarah heard she wanted to marry Russia, Belarus;s brother, she thought he's refused, and she was right when Belarus asked him and chased after him. Sealand Sarah is admired by Sealand and teaches him as much as she knows. Sealand often calls Sarah "Sarah -sensei" or even "Honourable South Africa". They two met at a meeting, Sarah had finished when she saw Sealand sitting alone, she watched him try to interact with other countries, but no one would even notice him. Sarah, feeling sorry for him, went up to him and introduced herself. The two became friends and Sarah would often tell him about what it takes to be a good country. Sarah tries to get others to notice him, but ends up failing but promises to Sealand she'll make him popular. Different forms Nyotalia Sarah, in Nyotalia would be known as Seymour as her counterpart. Seymour would be like his counterpart only more braver and when he was a chibi, he could lift his spear. Seymour has a crush on Sakura Honda, Japan's female counterpart and he has an older sister Chun-Yan Wang, China's female counterpart. He would have a similar backstory to Sarah only he would take Chun-Yan's offer first thing and would jump into her arms, unlike Sarah who was more shy to agree. Seymour is rather shy but is more outgoing and excited. He would have long blonde hair that would be in lose and flowing. He would have his hair covered over his right eye instead of his left eye showing the difference between the two. Hos clothes would be the same as Sarah's and he has a good muscle build and is good in strength and hand to hand combat 2p Version Sarah's 2p Version would be more insane and psychotic. Her name would be Sarafina (Name is in fact taken from a South African movie called Sarafina). Sarahfina would be in love with torture and suffering in others. She sometimes had blood dripping from her mouth, which she always says she's been 'Busy' with other things. She would find blood 'delicious' and she carries a knife with her instead of a sear and she licks her blood clean on her knife. She enjoys pain and hates things like hugs and cuddles, clearly the opposite of Sarah Seymour's would be Sebastian and he would be exactly like Sarafina only make and more persuasive and seductive. Kamibeuredo Sarah's past with this weapon is a interesting and life saving story to her. When she was a chibi she was being chased by a rouge lion for stealing food from it, although she never knew it belonged to him. The Lion had chased her into a cliff and she was cornered. Thinking it was the end, she prayed for something to come and save her. As the Lion went for her, she was saved by the spear. She didn't know ho threw it but she knew the spear had saved her life and she devotes her life to it. Kamibeuredo is silver in color and is as tall as Sarah with a long and piercing blade with the words Divine carved onto it. It had a brown strap that Sarah uses to strap around her body and carry it. Despite it being thin, Sarah can easily balance on it when flying. Quotes from series When meeting China "Hello Mr China where the sun rises, I am South Africa where the sun neither rises nor sets, but merely stays in the sky forever...." When arriving in China for the first time "Wow......your home is beautiful big brother....." When meeting Tayuya "Hi there, your a country aren't you?? I'm South Africa, but you can call me Sarah..." When agreeing with Japan "I-I agree with Japan!!!" When meeting Japan after meeting "U-uh hi, I-i'm South Africa, b-but y-you c-can call m-me Sarah...." Trivia * Sarah's birthday is on the 5th of October, 5 days before China's and is known as "World Teachers day" Which is what Sarah would like to be to other countries. * Sarah favorite foods are; Ramen, Dango, Rice, Dumplings and anything sweet or spicy, her least favorite foods are bitter and sour foods. * Sarah's name translated in Chinese means (莎拉) Shā lā meaning and her name comes from the Christian bible meaning Princess. It was noted by France she was as fair as a Princess hinting her name. * Sarah's hobbies include: Painting, taking care of Panda, watching Anime, reading Manga, playing leafwhistle and training. * The creator revealed that her IQ is most likely 500 due to her great intelligence.